Kimono
by fanfic designer
Summary: era un dia despues de lluvia y salieron a caminar? ... serias capaz de acusarme? ...si creen que la adolescencia es loca y llena de hormonas fuera de control .. lean este fic .. espero les agrade .. please dejen sus reviews! one-shot Kazuki/Juubei ...


**Hola que tal? saben todo lo que puede ocasionar un incidente mas bien gracioso? Otra aventura mas de Kazu y Juubei de pequeños .. pero ya van creciendo poco a poco .. que nuevas emociones despertaran? … lean y dejen reviews!!porfa , disfutenlo .. one-shot **

**Disclaimer**: GB no me pertenece , por fortuna .. o sino toda la serie seria una sola locura .. pero bueno .. se nota que no tengo nada bueno que hacer o que definitivamente no cumplo mis obligaciones por estar escribiendo fics .. na!!! Espero les guste

**N/A: **Capitulo único , yaoi , en esta historia ellos tiene 13 y 12 años respectivamente seguramente no llegaron a esa edad , en el doyo Fuuchoin sino que se fueron de lli estando mas pequeños pero para fines de la historia .. así lo dispuse ..

**Kimono**

La noche anterior había llovido con intensidad , por lo que a la mañana siguiente toda la zona estaba aun humedecida y llena de charcos y lodo, sin embargo eso no detuvo a que Kazuki y Juubei salieran un rato a jugar por los alrededores o simplemente a caminar por allí , Juubei estaba por cumplir 13 años y Kazuki tenia casi 12 , y se marcaba el inicio del invierno , la Sra. Fuuchoin se quedó haciendo oficio doméstico en el doyo .

-La mañana esta hermosa , después de la tormenta de anoche –comentó un Kazuki de cabello a media espalda , con kimono celeste con salmón .

-recuerda lo que dicen .. después de la tormenta viene la calma

-jejeje tienes razón .

Había cerca un riachuelo , dentre las aguas del río sobresalían unas enormes piedras redondeadas , que formaban un camino hasta la otra orilla , pero por la lluvia de la noche anterior el lugar se había convertido en un mini pantano , y estaba algo lodoso, las rocas también estaban resbalosas .

-a puesto que la hierba debe estar reverdecida por la fresca lluvia de anoche , vamos a ver –dijo Kazuki con entusiasmo

Comenzaron a cruzar el caminito de rocas , Kazuki delante y Juubei detrás , de pronto , la sandalia de Kazuki se rompió del sujetador , y este se resbaló cayendo directo en el agua , Juubei intentó agarrarlo para evitar su caída pero Kazuki ya estaba sentado entre las aguas río , con la ropa toda mojada y sucia .

-Auch.. mi tobillo! –se quejoó dolosamente el Fuuchoin

-estas bien?-Juubei se apresuró a auxiliarlo , ayudándolo a subir de nuevo al camino de rocas , todo el bello kimono estaba sucio por el lodo , también el cabello largo de Kazuki , todo el estaba empapado de lodo .

-estoy bien , solo me duele un poco el tobillo , lo que me preocupa es que el kimono se ensució y ahora mamá se molestará conmigo –dijo un preocupado Kazuki viendo su atuendo completamente sucio

-lamento no haberte atrapado a tiempo ..-se disculpó tímidamente el Kakei

-tranquilo .. no es culpa tuya , yo no me fije por donde iba ..-Kazuki le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora .

-ven … vamos debemos lavar tu kimono .. por aquí cerca hay un lago de agua limpia , allí puedes lavarte y , limpiaremos el kimono para que no te regañen –dijo Juubei tratando de ayudar tomó la manita trémula de Kazuki y tomados de la mano lo ayudó a cruzar el otro lado del riachuelo, pidiéndole que se apoyara en el , para caminar pues si tenia lastimado su pie . Sacó una pañuelo de manta que tenia entre los bolsillo de su Yukata y limpió tímidamente el rostro del heredero Fuuchoin quien ante la acción de su amigo se sonrojó levemente

-gracias .. Juubei

Caminaron un poco mas hasta donde había una pequeña laguna , al estar el agua estancada y sin movimiento esta no se revolvía , y el lugar estaba apacible y el agua cristalina y pura .

-vaya .. no recordaba el camino a esta laguna esta hermosa… AAACHUUUU!!!-Kazuki iba continuar halagando el bello paisaje hasta que fue interrumpido por un abrupto estornudo .

-es mejor que te quites el kimono y te laves en el lago , el agua de aquí esta mas tibia pues le ha pegado el sol de la mañana , sino te resfriaras

-si esta bien

-Kazuki desató el obi de su Kimono y estaba empezando a entre abrir su kimono y bajar sus prendas cuando de inmediato volvió a acomodarlas sobre sus hombros con el rostro encendido de pena , Juubei también se sonrojó muchísimo .

-lo .. lo siento , me voltearé .. –Juubei se volteó rápidamente dándole la espalda al otro chico , quien solo sonrió un poco azareado y se desvistió lentamente , colocando el kimono sucio a un lado de la orilla , y se metió de lleno en las aguas del lago , no estaban tan frías , de hecho el agua de lodo del riachuelo que habían cruzado estaban mas frías y pues estas aguas estaban limpias y algo tibias por el sol , se relajó mucho al sentir su cuerpo en contacto con al naturaleza y la pureza del liquido.

Juubei muy despacito y siempre dándole la espalda a Kazuki tomó el kimono y se puso a lavarlo como pudo a la orilla del lago , lo estregó un poco y el barro fue disolviéndose , separándose de la prenda estovo largo rato , lavando el kimono con espero , para sacarle hasta lo ultimo de sucio , por fortuna el material sedoso del traje también ayudaba , pues liberaba lo sucio con facilidad .

Por su lado Kazuki estaba lavándose en el lago , lavando y desenredando su cabello , no era lo mismo que tener jabón y shampoo en casa , pero al menos se podía quitar el barro que se le había adherido al cuerpo y además relajarse un poco , auque por otro lado sentía que el pie derecho le ardía un poco , seguro se lo había lastimado con el resbalón en las rocas . Juubei por su lado ya había terminado con el Kimono , sin detergente ni tabla de lavar no había sido fácil pero la verdad lo había hecho tan detalladamente y con tanto esmero que lo sucio era casi imperceptible o por lo menos no para que la Sra,. Fuuchoin se diera cuenta de lo sucedido , eso quedaría en secreto entre los dos niños . Juubei sonrió con ternura y timidez de ver despacio el bello atuendo de su amigo , ahora que lo veía con detenimiento se daba cuenta de lo que precioso que era el kimono y de lo lindo que se le veía a Kazuki , se ruborizo ante ese pensamiento , quiso voltear a ver como se encontraba el pequeño Fuuchoin pero sintió pena , pues sabia que estaba desnudo entre las aguas cristalinas del lago .

-ya estas Kazuki?-preguntó el Kakei sin voltearse

-si , ya casi .. pero ¿y el kimono se logro limpiar?-preguntó el Fuuchoin con cierta preocupación

-tranquilo no te preocupes por eso , le salio todas las manchas –le dijo triunfal

-wow!! Muchas gracias Juubei me salvas la vida

-jejeje no es nada –Juubei se sonrojó un poco

Juubei extendió el Kimono y lo fijó a unas ramas cercanas , y lo dejó secar al viento y al sol , como la tela era fina seguro no tardaría mucho en secarse … pero… ¿Qué se pondría Kazuki mientras al Kimono se sacaba? .. no lo iba a tenerlo desnudo ¿verdad? .. Juubei sintió sus mejillas arder ante aquel pensamiento tan atrevido .. se auto regañó mentalmente y sacudió la cabeza … lo decía por que sino se enfermará .. se dijo para corregir lo que había pensado antes …

-Voy a salir del agua!!-gritó Kazuki desde el lago , para alertar a su amigo , acercándose nadando hasta la orilla ,a Juubei se le aceleró el corazón y no sabia que hacer , pues no le iba a poner el kimono mojado a Kazuki , le daría una pulmonía , no iba a permitir eso . Se quitó la parte superior de su yukata samurai que tenia puesto quedando solo en una playera negra que tenia debajo y le tendió la camisa del yukata para que se lo pusiera mientras se secaba su traje .

-toma ponte esto mientras se seca tu kimono - le dijo caminando de espaldas a donde estaba Kazuki encuclillado a la orilla del río

-pero .. mojaré tu traje ..-dijo Kazuki con vos dulce

-no te preocupes por eso .. tómalo, no vayas a resfriarte - Juubei tenia toda la cara colorada de tan solo imaginar que Kazuki estaba allí a escasos metros de el , sin ropa .. volvió a regañarse y a girar rápido la cabeza

-muchas gracias

Kazuki se puso el yukata que en contacto con la humedad de su cuerpo se humedeció también , el yukata le quedaba algo corta , pues era una camisa , que el usaría como de vestido , pero apenas lo cubría , pues el final de la prenda le llegaba gusto a las caderas .

-ya estas?

-si eso creo..

Juubei se volteó un poco mas tranquilo , y se topó con una visión adorable, un Kazuki con el cabello mojado y revuelto , y su yukata puesta al estilo túnica, cubriéndolo sutilmente , pues aun veía sus largas piernas y brazos níveos como el alabastro.

-jejeje … me siento un poco incomodo –dijo Kazuki ,tratando por todos los medios de halar lo suficiente el yukata para no ensañar demasiado , tenia toda la cara roja

-a.. yo .. lo siento es lo único que puedo ofrecerte –dijo el Kakei desviando la mirada pues estaba muy avergonzado

-tranquilo no es tu culpa , fui yo el que se descuidó además , solo será un momento , mientras se seca el kimono , gracias por lavarlo.. en verdad te lo agradezco …disculpa que te meta en estos problemas .-se disculpó el chico tímidamente viendo sus pies descalzos sobre la grama

-na , no es nada , no tienes que agradecer –Juubei quería aparentar seriedad , pero sus mejillas lo traicionaba cubriéndose de color carmín .

De pronto Juubei concentró su mirada en el pie derecho de Kazuki y notó que lo tenia enrojecido en una área cerca del talón ..

-Kazuki.. ¿te lastimaste el pie?-preguntó con preocupación enfocándose en la herida

-un poco , creo que me raspé cuando me resbalé en las piedras

-siéntate , voy a revisar

-yo .. no creo que sea gran cosa , dijo con timidez

-claro que si , debo revisar no vaya ser que se te infecte la herida

Los dos chicos se sentaron al pie del pequeño arbolito en cuyas ramas colgaron el kimono para que se secara

-vamos a ver –Juubei revisó cuidadosamente la herida y se dio cuenta que tenia una especie de espina enterrada en el lugar

-au!!! Duele –se quejó el chico al momento que el Kakei presionó el punto

-tienes algo ensartado en el pie , disculpa si te lastime .. trataré de sacarlo , ya lo tienes algo inflamado

-bueno

Juubei utilizó sus agujas blancas que siempre llevaba a la mano en su morral y logró extraer la astilla que molestaba el piececito de Kazuki luego utilizando la acupuntura alivió un poco su dolor con algunos puntos de presión y usando algo de hierbas que crecían cerca y que gracia a los estudios de herbó logia y botánica que tenia Juubei lograron actuar como antibiótico y desinflamatorios

-wow!!! Gracias Juubei eres maravilloso ya no me duele –dijo Kazuki mas aliviado , mientras que Juubei envolvía el pie del Fuuchoin en unas gasa que llevaba consigo en su útil morral .

-por nada , por eso me esfuerzo y estudio día a día para ser mejor como medico de tu familia y así poder cuidarte –le dijo con mirada tierna y protectora

-muchas gracias Juubei –el aprendiz de medico terminó su curación con un suave y tímido besito que dio en el pie de porcelana de Kazuki quien se ruborizó extraordinariamente ante ese gesto tan dulce y tierno por parte de su amiguito

-Juubei!!! No tenias que hace eso!!! –dijo con toda la cara sonrosada

-es para que se te cures mas rápido y ya no te duela –le dijo con nerviosismo y timidez regalándole otra sonrisa enamorada

-gracias –Kazuki le devolvió la sonrisa , estaba apenado y jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y con sus cabellos húmedos .

Se quedaron silenciosos un rato sentados en la fresca grama verde , Kazuki contemplaba amorosamente el vendaje que Juubei le había atado con tanto cuidado y cariño en su lastimado pie .

-Juubei.. muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mi –dijo de pronto un Kazuki muy ruborizado y con ojitos brillantes y alegres

-no tienes que agradecer , me da gusto ayudarte y estar contigo .. –Juubei tomó la manita de Kazuki entra la suya y le regaló una suave caricia que hizo poner mucho mas rojo al joven heredero de la técnica de los hilos .

Se sonrieron con emoción y sinceridad y Kazuki se recostó lentamente sobre las piernas de Juubei , mientras el sol calido y el viento en vaivén iba adormeciéndolo lentamente .

Paso un largo rato que los dos chicos se adormecieron , Juubei contra el tronco del árbol y Kazuki acunado entre las piernas de Juubei , el viento estaba suave y apacible y la sombra del arbolito era agradable protegiéndoles del sol y del calor . De pronto algo despertó a Juubei, quien a su vez sacudió gentilmente a Kazuki para que se levantara .

-ya es tarde , levantémonos ya , tu kimono debe estar listo

Kazuki se estregó sus ojitos con pereza , y se incorporó estirándose cansadamente . Bajaron el kimono de las ramas para comprobar que se había secado por completo y que ya estaba bastante limpio.

-vaya no se le nota que se haya ensuciado nunca , de verdad muchas gracias –Kazuki abrazo cariñosamente el kimono ya seco y con aroma a sol .

-jejeje que bueno que se secara por un momento me asustó que no se limpiara y que pudieran regañarte por eso .

-me lo pondré

Juubei volvió a voltearse para permitir que Kazuki se cambiara , al rato Kazuki ya estaba vestido .

-me ayudas con el Obi siempre me cuesta trabajo atarlo –dijo tímidamente

-claro , déjame ver –Juubei se hincó al lado de Kazuki y sujetó el Obi a su cintura ..

-dime si te apreta

-no , para nada

-ya esta .. solo lo ato por este lado .. ya !! ¿no te incomoda?

-no, al contrario esta cómodo y tibio por el sol jejeje , muchas gracias , toma aquí tienes tu yukata , gracias por prestármela

-por nada .. Juubei se puso el yukata y sintió que estaba tibio por el tiempo que Kazuki lo había tenido puesto y el calor de su cuerpo , se ruborizó ante la sensación y el pensamiento de que su amigo lo había tenido puesto estando completamente desnudo , volvió a negar con la cabeza y la cara la tenia color rubí .

-Juubei .. ¿estas bien?-le preguntó Kazuki muy curiosamente

-si .. estoy bien - trató de disimular su sonrojo , sin conseguirlo del todo -mejor nos vamos o se preocuparan por nosotros –apresuró el paso , para evitar que Kazuki le preguntara algo mas.

-pero… no tengo sandalias .. se rompió el ciento de una de ellas cuando me resbalé en el riachuelo-dijo el chico viendo sus pies desnudos

-es verdad .. lo había olvidado , ademas no puedes camina con el pie lastimado , después de todo el doyo esta algo retirado de aquí –dijo el Kakei pensativo

-¿Qué hacemos? Será que podrías ir al doyo a traer mis otras sandalias

-si , podría ser .. a pero .. si voy me verá tu mamá y me preguntará por ti

-es cierto ..

Los dos se quedaron pensando en una solución

-me voy descalzo

-de ningún modo , tienes el pie lastimado no puedes irte con los pies desnudos te haría mal

-¿entonces?

-te llevaré cargado-dijo Juubei con una sonrisa

-NO!!! No puedes hacer eso , soy pesado y además esta retirado del doyo , es mucho trayecto –dijo el Fuuchoin negándose rotundamente

-no veo otra salida , si te vas descalzo te hará mal y si te voy a traer las sandalias nos regañaran , mejor te llevo cargado , además no pesas nada

-no lo haré , no quiero que te vayas a lastimar y que hagas eso todo por mi culpa ya hiciste mucho por mi –dijo Kazuki sonrojándose de nueva cuenta

-vamos Kazuki no es para tanto además no creo que peses mucho –le sonrió con dulzura tratando de convencerlo

-no Juubei no lo haré

-si no lo haces .. le diré a tu mamá lo que le pasó al kimono –dijo sin perder la seriedad

-¿Qué? .. ¿serias capaz? –dijo un sorprendido Kazuki

-si te niegas a lo que te digo , entonces te acusaré y no será mi culpa si te regañan –Juubei sonrió triunfante al ver el rostro de preocupación que puso su amigo , ya no sonreía sino parecía meditarlo

-….

-¿que dices?

-pero .. Juubei de verdad me da mucha pena que te lastimes , me avergüenza que me lleves cargado –las mejillas de Kazuki se tornaron rojas como cerezas

-tranquilo , de verdad no te preocupes , soy tu medico personal y quiero cuidarte y protegerte ..-le dedicó una sonrisa contrastante con la seriedad de sus palabras anteriores

-yo .. esta bien .. muchas gracias

Juubei se agachó de espadas para que Kazuki pudiera subirse una vez el chico de kimono no se acomodó emprendieron su camino de vuelta al doyo

-dime si te cansas para que paremos un rato –dijo un preocupado Kazuki

-tranquilo , note angusties , eres ligero como pluma .. además no esta tan lejos , llegaremos pronto

Llegaron al punto donde estaba el riachuelo con piedras .. Juubie tuvo sumo cuidado para atravesarlo caminando con cautela por cada piedra .. y aunque lo hizo despacio y demorado , por lo menos no sufrieron ningún percance

-jeje atrás de aquella colinitas esta el doyo Fuuchoin , viste , y tu tan penoso

-jejeje, es que de verdad me apena todo esto –Kazuki dejo descansar su cabeza en al tibia espalda de Juubei

-tranquilo ya casi llegamos , en cuanto estemos en el doyo , evitaremos a tu mamá , y entras rápido a tu cuarto a cambiarte ropa y ponerte sandalias ¿de acuerdo?

-si .. gracias - Kazuki besó tiernamente la nuca de Juubei quien se sonrojó ligeramente sonriendo de contento , al decir verdad le agradaba mucho la tibieza del cuerpo de Kazuki en su espalda y en serio quería llevarlo cargado aunque fuera cansado .

Para cuando llegaron al doyo ya estaba cayendo la tarde , por fortuna la Sra. Fuuchoin estaba ocupada en el jardín , Kazuki bajó de la espalda de Juubei .

-¿estas bien no te lastime?-preguntó apenado Kazuki

-estoy bien , ¿como sigue tu pie?

-mejor gracias

-vete a tu cuarto , cámbiate pronto antes que te vean , nos vemos mañana –Juubei se quedó viendo el bello rostro de Kazuki , levantó cuidadosamente los flequillos caobas y depositó un suave beso en su frente ,a Kazuki se le colorearon intensamente las mejillas

-gracias por todo .. yo .. ..yo te quiero mucho Juubei –Kazuki le abrazó dulcemente y le devolvió el beso obsequiándole uno tímido y presuroso en su mejilla

-…. –Juabei no logró articular palabra de lo feliz y emocionado que se sentía , el corazón latiéndole rápido en su pecho y las mejillas coloradas .

-hasta mañana –Kazuki entró corriendo y desapareció por el corredor rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a su alcoba , Juubie se quedó allí parado sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de aquel dulce beso , se llevó una mano a la mejilla que le había besado el Fuuchoin y con una sonrisa boba y enamoradiza se fue para su casa , se sentía flotar y con miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago .

**Owari **

Bueno pues .. para ser capi único me quedo algo largo .. espero les haya gustado , espero leerlos pronto en otros fics , por favor déjenme sus comentarios , cuídense y que estén bien .

Hasta entonces nos vemos!!! Sayonara!!!


End file.
